Little brother
by Charly Land
Summary: Algunos sueños infantil jamás nos abandonan. A veces se quedan como obsesiones retorcidas. [Ereriren] [Para GatitadeLuna] [Juegoderoles]


**Disclaimer: **©Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人, sus personajes y trama son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama. Yo tan solo realizo este FanFic por diversión, sin ánimos de lucro.

**Advertencia: **Universo Alterno (AU)| Uso descarado delOoC| Levi/Eren | Insinuación de versatilidad| Juego de roles | Hurt&Comfort

Este Fic es el regalo de cumpleaños para una persona especial, mi bella **GatitadeLuna** y también era la historia que tenía para el evento navideño de la página **#La Legión de Fickers**, sorry pero la weba me ganó un poco.

Por favor lean las notas finales y no olviden dejar sus hermosos **review.**

* * *

**Little brother**

—

* * *

Eren tenía cuatro años y medio cuando conoció a Grisha. Puntas desiguales de un largo cabello negro, anteojos redondos, sonrisa ausente, ojos melancólicos y manos sin calor. Su padre.

Sin embargo tal conocimiento no afectó la vida que llevaba junto a su madre. Pues a aquel hombre apenas y lo veía dos veces al mes, por unas dos horas y tantos minutos mientras lo sacaba al parquecito a unas calles de su casa, le compraba un helado y le hacía hablarle de sus clases, sus gustos y pasatiempos, para luego regresarlo con un billete de veinte dólares en el bolsillo, dos palmaditas sobre el hombro, compartía una breve charla con su madre en la cocina, le daba un sobre blanco y desaparecía a como había aparecido.

Era pues ese hombre una figura vacía, una la que él jamás se apegó a lo que representaba en su vida. Pero si lo hizo con Zeke. El hermano mayor del que Grisha le hablaba de tanto en tanto en sus visitas.

Bueno en los deportes, simpático y amado por los maestros. Un niño dorado, le llamaba Grisha, con un gesto de su mano grande y trigueña.

Eren solía imaginarse a este hermano en un anhelo caprichoso y avaricioso, aunque comprensible sin embargo; ya que él era hijo único y (si bien mimado por su madre) no tenía amigos, por lo que tenía hambre de ese afecto que iba y venía desde ambos sentidos. Un alguien con el que compartir juegos, travesuras, aventuras y metas. Alguien con el que podría aprender con él, cuidarse entre sí. Alguien que lo amara y comprendiera, pero no desde las alturas de un padre, sino desde su lado. Un igual. Un eterno amigo y confidente.

Cuando un año más tarde conoció (por su enfurruñada insistencia) a su hermano, fue decepcionante descubrir que este nunca sería "ese hermano" que tanto deseaba. Zeke, quince años mayor a él, todo cabello rubio y mirada seria, con pantalones caqui, pesadas botas y placas de identificación alrededor de su cuello, era un chico del ejercito muy poco interesado en ser eso o siquiera algo cercano a ello para Eren.

Años más tarde Eren descubriría que eso tenía que ver en parte con el hecho de que, tanto él como su madre era el sucio secreto que Grisha mantenía a espaldas de su legítimo hogar. La pasajera aventura que había tenido una consecuencia, un error que era él.

Así que Eren se quedó solo con sus sueños, amasándolos y macerándolos con intensidad, constantes durante los años venideros, o al menos hasta la adolescencia, cuando se modificaron un poco. Pues dejó de pensar a este hermano como un contemporáneo o ligeramente mayor en mañanas de waffles, tardes se televisión y noches de tarea compartida. Empezó a imaginar a su hermano como alguien menor, pequeño y contrario a él, su complemento, de quien podría ser un héroe, su persona favorita y su más amado, a quien enseñarle y proteger, envolverlo entre sus brazos, besarle la frente y los raspones. Todo tan dulce y algodonero. El idilio de hermandad.

Hasta que una madrugada despertó de un sueño turbulento, con la sombra de la imagen de aquel hermano imaginario retorciéndose, desnudo, entre sus brazos, jadeando por sus dedos. La humedad pegajosa en su ropa interior trajo a sus mejillas rubor de vergüenza y culpabilidad en su estómago y corazón. Minutos más tarde, bajo la lluvia fría de la regadera contempló este cambio, se dijo que estaba mal y trató de olvidar el incidente. Pero entonces creció y tales sueños no lo abandonaron, sino que se incrustaron tan severamente que se convirtió en la idealización de su vida adulta, hacerlo desear encontrar a quien fuera aquel hermano. Poder revelar tal fantasía y ser aceptado sin asco y horror.

Razón por la que ahora está allí tan nervioso, retorciendo los bordes de su chaqueta azul con una mano mientras con la otra sostiene el pequeño paquete con envoltura chillona, regalo para su cita, Levi, quien lo ha invitado a su fiesta "sorpresa" de cumpleaños.

Eren conoció a Levi en un Starbucks hace tres meses, y desde ese momento conectó con él como jamás lo había hecho con nadie. Llevan ya varias citas desde entonces, exitosas todas, que han hecho a Eren enamorarse de este hombre, querer que sea con quien pueda compartir sus deseos. Así que espera que después de que puedan escapar de la fiesta, vayan al lugar al que habían planeado ir a su décima cita (la lujosa suite en el que darán el siguiente paso a su relación) y quizás haya un punto de arranque para una relación definitiva.

Eren encuentra la figura de Levi desde el otro lado de la habitación, el traje a medida negro se ajusta tan perfectamente a su cuerpo, y su material fino hace que Eren ansié tenerlo al alcance sus dedos. Levi es todo lo que siempre había querido en un hermano, incluso hasta en los mínimos detalles. Sereno, con un destello de peligro en sus ojos, pero que de alguna manera llega a ser hipnótico. Pálido y de pelo lacio negro, total contraste del castaño desaliñado suyo, cuerpo delgado y elástico, inteligente, rápido y audaz, callado donde él es ruidoso e impulsivo.

Levi debió sentir su mirada hambrienta porque cuando voltea y encuentra sus ojos, su disimulada sonrisa es divertida, sabedor de haberlo pillado en alguna travesura, él le hace una señita para que se acerque y Eren va, despacio moviéndose entre todos los invitados engalanados con trajes y vestidos elegantes, el olor de alcohol caro y humo de habano de importación. Al llegar allí, Levi le presenta a su hermana mayor Mikasa, que es casi un calco a él, aunque ligeramente más indiferente, y a su cuñado Jean, un tipo a palabras secretas de Eren, cara de caballo bastante idiota. De alguna manera la conversación de infancia surge, solo que Eren hace esa pregunta de manera indirecta.

A través de Mikasa.

—¿Y Levi cómo era?—le suelta Eren, las manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa de disimulo, haciéndolo ver como una boba curiosidad.

Mikasa sonríe de una manera peculiar, apenas una rendija a sus perfectos dientes blancos. Maliciosa.

—Igualmente enano que ahora, pero en vez de la espiga que ves, era una rara y muy enojada beluguita**(1)**—luego se echa a reír con gusto—. Vivía con problemas a diarios en la escuela. Muchas boletas rojas y llamados a la dirección.

Eren también sonríe un poquito viendo como Levi hace un "pucherito", y piensa que ojala hubiera crecido al lado de este hombre, que realmente fuese su hermano.

Como lo habría protegido. Celosamente. Sido su caballero de brillante armadura.

—Claro, Mikasa la descendiente pérdida de Zeus, háblale al tipo que estoy tratando de ligarme de mis defectos pasados para que salga huyendo.

Eren niega—. No haría eso. Yo… en realidad me gustaría saber más de ti, conocerte totalmente.

Mikasa suelta una carcajada—Oh Levi, al fin has encontrado al idiota de tu vida.

Levi ignora las palabras de Mikasa y se le queda fijamente—. ¿En serio?—le pregunta en un susurro.

Eren asiente, sonríe con dulzura. Porque él hace.

* * *

Cuando escapan de la fiesta y llegan a la suite, Levi apenas lo deja cerrar la puerta, lo besa con lujuria, guiándolo hacia la cama, sacándole la ropa. Eren hace lo mismo, pero un poco más despacio, quiere llenarse de esto, de este momento. Pero Levi parece no tan dispuesto a eso, lo quiere ya, todo tan mal y es algo que queda más que claro cuando él saca los condones y el pequeño vial de lubricante desde su saco y los lanza en la cama.

Con la respiración agitada despega los labios de los suyos, saboreando su saliva en ellos.

—¿Tienes alguna preferencia? Yo estoy cómodo con ambos, pero si tú... —cuestiona él.

Eren suelta un risita, acaricia el rostro blanquecino teñido de hermoso rubor antes de soltar esas palabras en medio de una nube de placer—. Igual que tú, pero hoy es tu cumpleaños y sabes que siempre te doy predilección, hermanito, no sería di...

Eren escucha las palabras saliendo de su boca demasiado tarde, y su corazón parece sufrir un minifarto y siente palidecer.

—¿Hermanito?—las cejas de Levi se fruncen contrariadas.

—Yo...—está jodido—. Es que…—quiere poner un centenar de excusas, decir que en realidad quería jugar un poco con este tipo de experiencias, los juegos de roles en las relaciones sexuales, pero las palabras quedan atoradas en la garganta, los pensamientos se enredan en su cabeza.

Hay un largo minuto de silencio entre ellos, hasta que vuelve a sentir la presión de las manos de Levi sobre sus hombros, y Eren se deja empujar sobre la cama sobre su espalda. Se arrastra hacia las almohadas ante el gesto de Levi, y Levi lo sigue, se sube al colchón y se posa sobre él.

—¿Sabía que no podías ser tan perfecto, hermano mayor?—dice Levi, una sonrisa en su labios, que hace que la polla de Eren se tense hacia arriba, roja y firme, a la que Levi le da un toque burlón, haciéndolo temblar desde la punta de los dedos de los pies hasta la raíz de los cabellos de su cabeza—. Pero eres el mejor regalo que me han dado, de toda la vida.

—¿De verdad tú...?—Eren quería preguntarle si esto no era una forma de burla, si realmente no solo quería burlarse para después rechazarlo por su desvío, pero un segundo posterior a ese pensamiento estaba sintiendo el dedo de Levi deslizándose de su polla a su entrada, su boca nuevamente tomando la suya, y se da cuenta que de alguna manera carnal está siendo aceptado. Su sueño compartido.

—Sí, hermano mayor. Yo también siempre te he querido así.

Y luego Eren está llorando silenciosamente mientras sus brazos se envuelven cual koala en el cuerpo de Levi, quien ya ha vertido un poco más de lubricante en su mano para guiarse hacia adentro, primero un dedo, luego un segundo hasta un tercero, con el que alcanza su punto dulce, y le arranca un gemido que saborea en la boca de Levi.

—Te amo mucho—jadea Eren—. Gracias por amarme incluso de esta manera, hermanito.

—Shh, ahora. Disfrutemos nuestro encuentro—le calla Levi.

Eren hace, se pierde en las sensaciones del peso sólido y reconfortante de las caderas de Levi entre sus muslos, la textura de las sábanas debajo de su espalda, la tensión de sus piernas extendidas, tan ampliamente para el deleite de su hermano, que lo besa mucho y sin censar mientras cambia sus dedos por su polla y lo empieza a follar con golpes fuertes y rápidos por unos momentos, luego lento, en círculos, retirándose casi por completo y deslizándose después hasta la empuñadura, haciéndolo sentir cada centímetro, mirándolo con ojos agudos, como lo había hecho desde en el momento en que se conocieron: Viendo dentro de sí, impidiéndole esconder cualquier secreto.

Y Eren se fascina, sucumbe y se eleva entre cada aliento, su mente se pierde en estática, blancura y ardiente placer; en el sabor de su mayor sueño realizado, tomado.

Cuando llega al orgasmo su visión se nubla y su mente queda en negro.

Pierde la consciencia.

La próxima vez que vuelve en sí es por el sonido de la voz del Levi, con el fondo del ruido del aire acondicionado de la habitación.

—Está bien. Diles que estábamos resolviendo algo, que estaremos en veinte allá—está diciendo él, Eren parpadea intentando aclarar su visión y encontrarlo, después de algunos segundos lo hace, está de pie, de espaldas a él, aún desnudo, teléfono en mano. Otros diez segundos después y Levi voltea, sonríe, su mirada lo encuentra a la vez que extiende su mano y le pasa el teléfono.

—¿Era Mikasa?—pregunta él, la voz pastosa tanto por el sueño y el uso.

—Sí, dice que "te acabes de bajar de mi porque nuestros padres ya están en el salón junto a los socios"

Eren suelta una risita ante ello y Levi niega con fastidio.

—Se cree muy graciosa la condenada Cabaña—suelta el moreno en un resoplido.

—Déjala—le responde él, deslizando un poquito las aplicaciones. Hay allí también cinco mensajes igualmente de Mikasa, lo cual le da entender sus palabras—. Sabes que es su manera de cubrirnos.

—Y solo por eso le dejo pasar sus malos chistecitos.

—Vamos, no te pongas malo, hombre.

—Sí, si—dice Levi y se sienta en la cama—. ¿Y?

—¿Qué?

— ¿Fue cómo querías, hermano mayor?

Eren se sonroja y sonríe, se sacude un poco el cabello, y le hace un gestecito a Levi para que se acerque, lo cual este hace a gatas. Lo abraza.

—Exacto, hermanito. Una delicia—le susurra en el oído a Levi antes de darle un mordisquito en el lóbulo que le saca un temblor al otro hombro.

—¡No hagas eso, imbécil, que ya tenemos que irnos!

Eren se carcajea y empieza a hacerle cosquillas a Levi.

—¡Deja la pendejada, Eren! Sabes que no podemos hacer esperar a nuestros viejos, luego se ponen pesados con eso de la responsabilidad con la familia, blah, blah, que me sofoca y que a ti te vale un huevo porque no es el que la aguanta completa.

—Ya, ya, hermanito. Está bien. Vamos—dice y libera a Levi de su abrazo. Ve como él hace un aspaviento y empieza a ponerse la ropa, lo que él imita.

Levi ya está completamente vestido, esperándolo, para cuando él está terminando de ponerse los zapatos y la pantalla de su móvil se ilumina. Es otro mensaje de Mikasa con un texto corto de "diez minutos", que el ignora un poco en deferencia del fondo de pantalla que está allí y que él contempla durante un minuto antes de que la voz de Levi lo saque de sus pensamientos.

—¿Todo bien? ¿Ya estás listo?

—Por supuesto—le contesta él, otra sonrisa en sus labios deslizándose.

—¿Entonces por qué te quedas como estatua, idiota?

Se ríe.

—Por nada. Solo es que...realmente eres el mejor regalo de mi vida.

Ve como Levi se sonroja, chista y luego está allí, besándolo.

—Tú también lo eres para mí, Eren.

—Te amo—suelta él profundizando un poco más el beso—. Gracias por aceptarme.

—No, gracias a ti por entregarte así, tan completo. Mi buen hermano mayor.

Y Eren sonríe entre el beso, sintiendo la presencia (no tan asfixiante como en aquel primer momento de la revelación de su deseo) del nudo de la vergüenza culpable y la felicidad atascarse como vómito de flores y sol entre sus entrañas, pegajoso e imposible de sacar.

Ser tan correspondido y amado.

Mientras la pantalla de móvil va apagándose, la imagen de su yo de diez años completamente sonriente ante el beso espontaneo que el niño pelinegro de casi tres años le da mientras le entrega su patito de goma en el baño compartido que su madre les preparó esa tarde, trae a su mente los recuerdos del dolor, los problemas y la incertidumbre que enfrentaron por ese prohibido amor, él y Levi, su medio hermano menor. Su precioso hermanito.

* * *

**Notas finales: **

**(1) **Este es un guiño completo al Fic Mad First Love, donde Levi es un gordito precioso que se enamora de la zorra extranjera de Eren. Una preciosidad que deben leer. Ereri perfecto.

El verdadero juego de roles de Eren con Levi es que fingieran ser desconocidos intentando una relación. Y sí, la Micantona tiene pleno conocimiento de lo que esos dos se andan, y los apoya a mil porque así ella se queda con los terrenos de la abuela (XD)

Cabe señalar, que si ven bien cutre este fic, pues si, si lo está, no tiene un contexto bien desarrollado y eso. Sorry nenas.

Gracias por leer.

Y a pesar de todo, espero haya sido de su agrado.

Un beso.


End file.
